


Let this Stale Smoke Fill My Lungs, I'm Sorry but I've Given Up

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gambling, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please come get me." </p>
<p>NOT a part of One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let this Stale Smoke Fill My Lungs, I'm Sorry but I've Given Up

**Author's Note:**

> An angst ficlet I wrote a while ago that deserves to be published. There's probably more where this comes from.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion, its characters, or plots.

He hasn’t found himself sitting in one of these chairs for a long while but after a day like today it’s oddly comforting. The smell of cheap cologne fills his nostrils as the smoke clouds his vision, the haze looms above the empty bar like his feelings for her and suddenly he’s sucked back into feeling as pathetic as she would tell him he is. But he’s won round after round and he can tell the others at the table are getting worked up; it takes all he is not to tip his hat a little more and smirk a little bigger at them. Though he notices how he doesn’t get excited after collecting their money and staring down their glares- it’s no longer an addiction but a disgust at himself and he knows if it’s any indication of what she feels for him his chances went down the gutter a long time ago.

* * *

He gets sloppy around one. He knows it’s all downhill from there.

* * *

Maybe it’s that he’s grown a bit since Scorpion gained Cabe and Paige and the money’s been steady and their close calls with death even steadier. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he slips out, throwing his cards on the table and holding back from making a remark that would end him bloody in an alleyway.

He dials her number quickly despite the fact that his apartment is only a few streets over. He knows she’ll be awake after everything that’s happened and debates asking her to come into his apartment over the phone but she picks up too quickly for him to decide.

“What, Toby?” Her voice isn’t angry or even exasperated, it’s pure exhaustion and he knows he sounds the same.

“Please come get me.” The words come out and he realizes what an idiot he is. Not only does he have to tell her where he is- if she even agrees to pick him up- but she’d smell the dirty bar and notice the dust on his clothes.

Returning his attention to their conversation she answers. “Where are you?”

“Old habits die hard.”

 


End file.
